This invention is directed to a composite, high density plastic sheet material used in the manufacture of a water, dust, wind, air and sound barrier and method of making same. The invention is particularly suited for use in the manufacture of automotive vehicle door panels and will be described with reference thereto, however, as will become apparent, the invention is capable of broader application and could equally well be used as a lightweight sound barrier shield or vibration dampener.
It is known that surface protectors or deflectors are particularly suited for shielding the inner panels of vehicles against the infiltration of water or dust. In general, the deflectors comprise a thin, flexible sheet of a plastic material having a peripheral shape to overlie a predetermined portion of the inner door sheet metal. Typically, the deflectors are joined to the door sheet metal by pressure sensitive adhesive applied in a band around the peripheral edge of the deflectors.
There has been an ongoing need for the flat deflectors to include bulges or pockets to allow them to adequately accommodate radio speakers, door panel clips and similar devices which extend inwardly or outwardly of the door from the inner panel. Typically, the sheet results from a thermoforming operation. These prior attempts have not been altogether successful, especially when the sheet must be cured, stacked, and provided with the adhesive.
Further, the plastic deflectors have not been altogether satisfactory in preventing noise transmission (e.g., tire noises).
The subject invention provides a structure and method of forming the same which overcome the above-noted problems and others in an economical manner.